Categoria:Namoradas do CJ
Guia de Namoradas Uma das grandes novidades do GTA San Andreas em relação aos anteriores é o sistema de namoradas, CJ poderá ter diversas namoradas ao longo do jogo, mas cuidado, não é tão fácil cuidar delas como parece. Como ter um bom relacionamento? Você deverá manter um bom relacionamento que é representado por uma barrinha que vai de 0% a 100%, dependendo da porcentagem você irá ganhar recompensas e até ser convidado para tomar um cafezinho. Você deve sempre dar atenção as suas namoradas quando estiver por perto, senão a porcentagem do relacionamento irá decair com o tempo. Para aumentar o nível de relacionamento você pode fazer algumas coisas e tentar não fazer algumas coisas, como a lista a seguir mostra (varia de namorada para namorada): *Ter um bom encontro: +5% *Ter um encontro ruim: -5% *Presentear com Flores = +1% *Presentear com um Dildo = +1% *Depois de um bom encontro de 2 jogadores (Somente no PS2): +5% *Depois de um encontro ruim de 2 jogadores (Somente no PS2): -5% *Namorada aceitar beijo: +1% *Namorada não aceitar beijo: -1% *Sexo (Hotcoffee - Tomar um cafezinho): +5% A seguir confira as suas namoradas, onde encontrá-las e como manter um bom nível de relacionamento com elas. Denise Você conhece Denise na missão Burning Desire, quando salva ela de um incêndio. Denise é bem do gueto mesmo, gosta de atirar nas pessoas e de dançar no clube de Los Santos. *'Localização': Ela mora perto da sua casa, do lado da ponte. *'Horários':Entre 16:00 e 06:00 *'Encontro para comer':O lugar preferido de Denise fica a poucos quarteirões de sua casa. Você poderá leva-la a alguns fast foods se quiser variar um pouco. *'Encontro para dançar': Leve-a ao único clube de dança de Los Santos, que está marcado no mapa e dance perfeitamente. *'Leva-la para passear': Denise gosta de passear pela área ao redor de sua casa e adora velocidade. Quando a barra “FUN” aparecer acelere o carro e pare perto das gangues pra ela atirar. *'Presentes': Procure flores ou vá a delegacia pegar o “pinto”,aperte L1 pra presenteá-la. *'Sexo': Denise irá lhe convidar para tomar café após seu relacionamento com ela atingir 40%. Recompensas *Com 50% ela lhe dará as chaves do carro dela, um Hustle verde; *Com 100% ela lhe dará a Pinp Suit, a roupa de cafetão. Michele Michelle é uma mecânica que fica de vez enquanto na auto escola de carros, em San Fierro. Você tem que ser gordão pra chamar a atenção dela, quando estiver obeso, vá a auto escola falar com ela e marcar um encontro. *'Localização': Ela mora no norte de San Fierro, numa oficina. *'Horários': Entre 00:00 e 12:00 *'Encontro para comer': Ela gosta de bares, então a leve para os bares nas redondezas. *'Encontro para dançar': Leve-a para o único clube de dança de San Fierro, marcado no mapa. *'Leva-la para passear': Quanto mais rápido melhor. Dirija o mais rápido possível e evite colisões. Michelle não se importará com o local que você está indo, tudo o que ela quer é que você guie rápido. *'Encontro especial': Aleatoriamente, haverá um encontro especial, onde você não irá guiar o carro, e sim Michelle. Nesse encontro você não terá que fazer nada, apenas observar a paisagem. Chegue no local e, para evitar um bug do jogo, desça do carro e vá até a marca vermelha andando. Michelle irá entrar no carro do lado do motorista e você do lado do passageiro. A visão mudará para primeira pessoa, e você irá poder controlar a câmera livremente. Depois de algum tempo rodando, Michelle irá voltar para casa e encerrar o encontro. Caso você aperte acidentalmente o botão para descer do carro, o encontro irá falhar. Recompensas *Enquanto estiver namorando Michelle, você poderá usar a garagem da casa dela como se fosse uma Pay N’ Spray, mas sem pagar nada; *Com 50% ela lhe dará as chaves de seu Monster Truck; *Com 100% ela lhe dará a Racing Suit, um uniforme de piloto com o logotipo da garagem dela nas costas. Helena Helena e uma advogada. Ela fica de vez enquanto em Blueberry, uma cidadezinha ao norte de Los Santos. Você a encontra em cima do telhado de uma Ammunation, atirando nos alvos. Requerimentos para ela namorar com CJ *25% ou menos de músculos; *Pouca gordura; *Alto nível de sex appeal. *'Horários':Entre 14:00 a 2:00 e 08:00 a 12:00 *'Encontro para comer': O restaurante mais próximo que Helena gosta fica em Rodeo. *'Encontro para dançar': Você escolhe o mais próximo, mas os dois clubes são distantes. Los Santos é a melhor opção por causa da distância, mas ela não têm preferências entre Los Santos e San Fierro. *'Leva-la para passear': Helena gosta que você dirija devagar e corretamente. Ela gosta de passear pelo campo e pelas partes mais belas das cidades. Para um melhor desempenho, passeie nas áreas próximas da fazenda dela. *'Sexo': Helena irá lhe convidar para tomar café, após seu relacionamento com ela atingir 70%. Recompensas *Enquanto estiver namorando Helena, você terá acesso ao galpão da fazenda dela, que tem uma chainsaw (serra elétrica), um flamethrower (lança-chamas), coquetéis molotov e uma pistola; *Com 50% ela lhe dará as chaves de seu Bandito; *Com 100% você receberá a Rural Clothes. Katie Katie é uma enfermeira, ela pode ser encontrada no Country Club de San Fierro, próximo a academia. Requerimentos para ela namorar CJ *75% ou mais de músculos *Alto nível de sex appeal. *'Localização': Ela mora em The Paradise District. *'Horários': Entre 12:00 e 00:00 *'Encontro para comer': Ela gosta de restaurantes (dinner’s). *'Encontro para dançar': Leve-a para o clube em San Fierro. *'Leva-la para passear': Ela gosta de pouca velocidade. Não corra e não bata. Ela também detesta as áreas perto da casa dela. Aconselho você a leva-la para Chinatown, local que ela realmente adora. Dica: quando ela pedir para você mostrar como anda de carro ande em marcha ré, que você estará na velocidade que ela gosta. *'Sexo': Katie irá lhe convidar para tomar café após seu relacionamento com ela atingir 50%. Recompensas *Quando você for pro hospital, suas armas não serão confiscadas; *Aos 50% ela te da as chaves do Romero, um carro funerário; *Nos 100% ela te presenteia com a roupa de médico. Barbara Barbara é uma policial divorciada e tem 2 filhos. Ela pode ser encontrada em El Quebrados, na parte deserta de San Andreas. Apesar de ser uma mulher da lei ela não se importa que você cometa crimes. Requerimentos *50% ou mais de gordura; *Alto nível de sex appeal. *'Localização': Na própria delegacia em El Quebrados. *'Horários': Entre 16:00 e 06:00 *'Encontro para comer': Barbara gosta de restaurantes (dinner’s). O mais próximo fica em El Quebrados. *''Encontro para dançar': Escolha entre ir a San Fierro ou Las Venturas... San Fierro parece ser um pouco mais próximo do fim de mundo em que ela mora. *'Leva-la para passear': Barbara gosta de andar o mais devagar possível. Se arraste pelas estradas com ela pelas áreas ao redor de El Quebrados. *'Sexo': Barbara irá lhe convidar para tomar café após seu relacionamento com ela atingir 60%. Recompensas *Quando for preso, suas armas não serão levadas e você não terá que pagar fiança; *Com 50% ela te da as chaves da Ranger da polícia; *Aos 100% ela te da a roupa de policial. Millie Você conhece Millie na missão Key to her heart, onde você ganha uma roupa. *'Localização': Você encontra ela no norte de Las Venturas. *'Horários': Entre 12:00 e 22:00. *'Encontro para dançar': Leve-a para o Camel’s Toe, em Las Venturas. *'Leva-la para passear': Ela gosta que você guie na velocidade média. Não é muito difícil agrada-la. Ela gosta da área em que vive, então basta ficar rodando pelas ruas da vizinhança dela. *'Encontro especial': O encontro especial de Millie é justamente seu tipo mais simples e fácil de encontro. Ela pedirá que você vista a gimp suit e lhe convidará para entrar em sua casa. É basicamente um encontro sexual, mas não conta como sexo nas estatísticas nem você precisa dar nenhum tipo de presente para ela. *'Sexo''': Millie irá lhe convidar para tomar café após seu relacionamento com ela atingir 40%. Recompensas *Com aproximadamente 35%, Millie irá ligar para você e falar que você pode ir até a casa dela para pegar o keycard. Entre na casa dela e pegue o cartão (necessário para a última heist mission, em Las Venturas) *Com 50% ela lhe dará as chaves de seu Club cor-de-rosa; *com 100% nada, já que a Gimp suit você já pega desde o começo de seu namoro com ela; Aliás, é preferível usar a Gimp suit sempre que for encontrar com ela.